rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Keep Your Friends Close...
Keep Your Friends Close... is a mission that Tommy Vercetti does independently from his mansion in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. This is the final mission of the story line. Plot After Tommy capped Sonny Forelli's men, Forelli becomes furious with Tommy and decides to pay him a visit in person at his mansion. Tommy realizes that he's coming for his money so before Sonny arrives in Vice City, Tommy decides to give Sonny twenty mil of counterfiet cash that he printed at his print shop. After handing over the money, Sonny seems to be buying the trick, but eventually Lance Vance steps in and tells Sonny that the cash that Tommy just gave him was fake and that the real cash was upstairs in the safe, betraying Tommy and Ken Rosenberg in the process. After a brief cutscene where Tommy tells Sonny his final words, gun shots erupt inside the mansion. After shooting some of Forelli's men, Tommy chases Lance Vance up to the roof of the mansion. Tommy eventually kills him and runs back inside the mansion to face Sonny next. Tommy comes face-to-face with Sonny from the top of the stairs and eventually begins to shooting at him and his associates, eventually killing Sonny. In the end Tommy is sitting at the bottom of the stairs with an M4, and attempts to shoot at someone else, but realizes that it is Ken crawling across the floor. The mission ends with Tommy and Ken celebrating that they are now in charge of Vice City's drug business. Script/Walkthrough *See Keep Your Friends Close.../Script *See Keep Your Friends Close.../Walkthrough Deaths *Lance Vance: killed for betraying Tommy *Sonny Forelli: killed for betraying Tommy and attempting to kill him Reward The reward for completing Keep Your Friends Close... is $30,000. The Hunter attack helicopter is now unlocked and sitting on a landing pad in Ocean Beach. The story line to Vice City is now complete. Trivia *After the player kills Lance Vance, the player can leave the estate and when they do they will see Sonny's men hanging around on the street holding pistols. *If the player goes to Prawn Island after killing Lance Vance, the player will see Sonny's men hanging around on the island instead of the Streetwannabes. Sonny's men will also be seen driving their cars. *If Tommy points a gun at Sonny's men hanging around on the streets, they won't attack back. Instead they will simply turn around and walk or run away. *This mission is based off of the final fight scene from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarface_(1983_film) Scarface]. The only differences is that Tommy survives the shootout while Tony Montana ends up being shot the death in the back. Gallery Kyfc 5.jpg|Tommy talking to Sonny Forelli Kyfc 4.jpg|Tommy and Ken after the shootout Kyfc 3.jpg|Sonny before being killed by Tommy Forellis in vc.jpg|Sonny's men as they appear in GTA Vice City Kyfc 2.jpg|Ken talking to Tommy about Lance Vance Scarfance 1.jpg|A shot of Tony Montana from Scarface in the final fight scene. Keep Your Friends Close was based off of the fight from Scarface. Category:Missions Category:Characters in Vice City